


The 2 duos combined

by DashingLunarComet



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashingLunarComet/pseuds/DashingLunarComet
Summary: Off the Hook and The Squid Sisters come together for activities and other things to do together.Will this story be filled with Marie & Pearl constantly bickering? Read this to find out!Story also on Wattpad.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of Off the Hook with The Squid Sisters and this is what I have!

"Marie! Marie! MARIEEEE!"

"YES?!!?!?!" responded Marie.

"We have to meet up with Off the Hook, remember?"

Marie had completely forgot about the 2 duos get-together even though they had planned it for 2 weeks.

".....Oh yeah." Marie sheepishly said.

"Did you seriously forget about this Marie?"

"Ummm, I'm a very busy girl okay?! I forget things very easily." She said back.

"I don't believe that one second but hurry up! We only have 15 minutes."

Marie ran upstairs to quickly grab her phone and purse before they had leave. She came back downstairs to find Callie already done.

"You ready?" asked Callie.

Marie nodded.

"Okay, let's go!"

**______________________**

"Pearl! Today is the day we get to finally meet the Squid Sisters! Are you excited because I certainly am!" Marina said excitedly.

"Eh, I suppose." Pearl responded not caring.

"What do ya mean? The Squid Sisters are Inkopolis' biggest idols and are mine too! I know you  ** _love_  **competition and they are certainly it." she said with pride.

"Ok maybe I'm a little excited," she said, "And a little nervous....."

"What was that Pearlie?" 

"N-Nothing!"

"Is this actually happening right now? _ **THE**_ Pearl from Off the Hook is nervous?!" Marina teased.

"Shut up!"

"Ok,ok I will stop.Erm, Pearl?"

"Yup?"

"What is the time?"

Pearl glanced at the pricy watch that her father gave to her on her 21st b-day.

"Oh my cod! We are so gonna be late!!!"

**___________________**

Pearl & Marina arrived at a resturant just seconds before Callie & Marie came.

"Hope we weren't late." said Callie with warm smile.

"Of....course.....not......we just came.....too...imsooutofshapelikeimgoingtodieholyzapfishsaveme." Pearl huffed.

Everyone except her bursted into laughter at Pearl's tiredness.

"Make sure you don't pass out midget." Marie smirked.

"Make sure you don't get hit by the door grandma." Pearl shot back.

"Wha-"

The door which was the entrance to the resturant swung open and Marie was just able to dodge thanks to being an agent.

Callie and Marina were roaring with laughter at the 2 squids banter. Marina pretended to wipe a tear from her eye.

"Oh my zapfish! That was gold! Quit sulking Pearl you're fine."

"You may be but I'm not. How are you not panting?"

"I exercise and go on jogs in my spare time, you should too." said Marina.

An idea popped into Callie's head.

"I have a fabulous idea! We should all meet up for morning jogs on Fridays!"

"Sure."

"Awesome!"

"Sounds good to me."

"Are we just going to stand out here or.......?" asked Marie.

"Oh right!" responded Marina.

The 4 of them walked into the resturant and seated next to the window as they reserved the seats.

"Woah! Everything on this menu sure is expensive. Your parents must be very rich Pearl." CallIe said with amazement.

"What can I say? The best money can buy."

"Everything looks too good here.I'm definetly going to have thirds." said Marie.

A waiter came to their table to take their orders. Once they finished doing that, Callie talked to the 2 girls facing opposite her and Marie.

"I really like your music! Pearl, your rapping is so fast and clear and Marina your beats are amazing and hard not to listen to! You guys sure are fresh." Callie stated.

"Awww, thank you! I remember hearing Calamari Inkantation when that underground concert happened! Truly enchanting!" Marina gushed.

Marie shared a look with Callie but they just assumed she heard it during the battle with Dj Octavio.

"Here is your order ladies, enjoy your meal!" 

Callie,Marie & Marina said thank you in sync. Marie noticed Pearl didn't use her manners and kicked her leg (that didn't touch the floor) causing her to jump.

"Huh, wha- uhhh ermmm, thank you." Pearl stuttered.

As soon as the waiter left, the rest of the girls couldn't contain their laughter so they let it all out.

"Stay awake next time 'Pearlie'!" Marie teased.

Pearl growled at Marie, stuffed her mouth with a taco and crossed her arms.

"Don't get upset Pearl! I'm sure Marie was just messing with you!" said Marina.

Pearl growled and looked away.

"Eh, she will cheer up."

Callie picked up a burito with her right hand and took a bite out of it.Her eyes lit up in amazement.

Marie smiled.

"Good?"

"Brilliant!" Callie said with a mouth full of food.

The popstars continued to chat and tell stories about themselves. Marie ended up getting fourths, Pearl lightened up, Callie was able to sneak some food into a container and Marina planned another day for them to hang out. They eventually finished their lunch and headed out.

"So, tomorrow we go on a jog and hope I don't die of excercise?" Pearl asked.

"Mhmm, bye you guys!" said Callie.

"Bye!" said Marina as she waved.

Tommorow would be as fun as it was today.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly through the windows of the Cuttlefish's home waking up two girls from their slumber.

"Mmmm. Let me sleep..." Marie moaned.

"I want sleep too but we got to get mo-"

"Shhhh, Callie. More sleeping, less talking." Groaned Marie.

".....Maybe just 20 minutes more..." Callie sleepily said as she settled back to her sleeping position.

**_________________**

_**Somewhere in Inkopolis Square...** _

"Uggh, what time is it?" Asked one annoyed gremlin.

Marina (who was already up) glanced at an alarm clock.

"6:27"

"Cool.23 more minutes please."

Before Marina could say a word, Pearl was fast asleep.

**_15 minutes later..._ **

"Hmm. I wonder if they're awake."

Marina unlocked her phone and went onto a group chat called Supreme Queens Of Inkopolis.

_(6:42)_

_Dj M:Y'all awake?_

**_FueledOnPink: I am but Miss SleepsAlot isn't._ **

_(6:45)_

_Dj M:I know the feeling._

_Lil' squid here is irritating me with her snoring._

**_FueledOnPink: Haha LOL.Sames._ **

**MCPrincess: Little did you know that she was secretly awake.**

**Now, ExCUse Me?!?!**

QueenSalty: Bruh, oh and you woke up 'Miss SleepsAlot'

_Dj M: You are awake too? Well damn._

**_FueledOnPink: Let's just forget about this and meet up at Octo Canyon._ **

**_Btw don't dress fancy and no makeup!_ **

**MCPrincess: Awww man!**

QueenSalty: Wait you wear makeup?!??!!?!

**MCPrincess: Ew, no and shut your face! I meant the fancy part.**

QueenSalty: Sure...

**__________________**

_**Octo Canyon** _

Callie and Marina were waiting for the other two stars who were taking long to get ready.

Marina was dressed in a neon green tank top with two white long lines going down the sleeves and the number 88 on the back.She wore pitch black shorts which covered her belly button and had turquoise trainers with silver zips.

Callie wore a magenta jumper with black cuffs and had a bronze chained necklace. She was dressed in denim shorts and had black socks below her knees.On her feet, she had purple addidas shoes which has black laces.

The two patiently stood next to the other and looked out for their other half.

"Where are they?" questioned Callie.

"I have no idea..." mumbled Marina.

In the distance, 2 light coloured inklings could be seen.

"Sorry about the delay. Grandma over here couldn't decide whether to take lip balm or lip gloss." said Pearl.

"I wanted to see if one is more durable than the other."

Callie & Pearl sighed.

"Love the jacket Marie!" Marina said excitedly.

Marie had a lime green crop top with 2 white lines around the arms. Covering it was an unzipped forest green bomber jacket. She wore black yoga pants and pure white nike trainers.

 Pearl was wearing a washed out pink hoodie which covered her grey shorts. On her head, she wore a jet black nike hat instead of her usual crown that bounced on her head. She had cream sneakers with silver laces.

"Thanks. You all ready to start?"

"Yeah! I planned our route. We will be jogging from the square to the plaza." Said Callie enthusiasticly.

"SAY WHAT?!!?!" Pearl shouted on the top of her lungs.

"You heard me.After that, we will end up at a gym which SO kindly have us a free membership."

"But....my stubby legs can't run that far..." Pearl moaned.

"Soon they will be able to." Marie smirked evily.

"Uhhh, shall we begin?" asked Marina.

"Absolutely!"

**_________________**

"Can we please stop for a bit?"

This was the 3rd time Pearl asked the question.

"Yeah."

"No."

"Errr..."

"Too late Marina we are stopping."

Pearl dramatically fell to the ground.Callie sat down next to her huffing.

"Get off of your lazy bums."

Callie and Pearl glared at Marie.

"Uhm.Forget I said that."

"I don't think I can go on any longer." Complained Callie.

"Me too. I need a Latte to keep me going."

"How convenient, a coffee shop is right next to us."

In front of the tired idols, Starbucks stood with not many people inside.

"Pleaseeee Marie & Marina! Can we get a cup?"

Marie & Marina looked at each other.

They both nodded. Scrambling to get a beverage, Callie & Pearl got  on their feet and ran inside the shop. 6 minutes later, they returned with full cups.

"I have a feeling you guys got something extra." Marie stated.

Pearl and Callie out on their most innocent faces.

"What do you mean? We didn't do anything." replied Callie.

"Yeah.Nothing.Nothing at all."

All of a sudden, the two started squid partying.

"Oh no.They're on a sugar rush..." moaned Marina.

"It's been some time since Callie has been THIS hyper..." Marie said back.

"Should we leave them?"

"Yeah..."

"Should we get a cup of coffee too?"

"...Yeah"

Marina & Marie went inside and left the 2 hyper girls behind.

**__________________**

"Were we really that hyper?" asked Pearl as they jogged into the Plaza.

"Mhmm." They both answered.

"Aww, geez." Callie said sheepishly.

"It's okay you guys. Oh look! Isn't that the gym we were going to?"

"Hmm?"

Callie looked over to the direction of where she was pointing at.

"Great eye! C'mon let's go."

The 4 girls walked in and was greeted by a lady in the front desk.

"Welcome! Are you here for the free class or just a workout?"

"Workout please." Marina said politely.

"Fantastic! Oooh! Can i please get an autograph from you guys? I'm a big fan!"

"Sure!"

Marina first signed,then Callie,then Marie and finally Pearl.

"Great! Enjoy yourselves."

The idols walked through a wooden door.

"Woah, so many things to do."

Marina was already walking over to the weights.She threw one to Marie who successfully caught it.Callie decided to go onto the treadmill. Due to Pearl's height, she couldn't do as much as the others but was still able to manage.

"Phew! That was a good workout." smiled Marina.

"Yeah, don't forget about the interview we were assigned to do together." Callie cheerfully said.

"Oh yeah.Bye you guys!" Pearl waved.

"Bye!" The 2 cousins said in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Give any feedback please!


End file.
